Margaret Carter (Earth-199999)
, Allies | Relatives = Harrison Carter (father, deceased); Amanda Carter (mother, deceased)According to a file in The Avengers Blu-ray extras | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Winchester, Hampshire, England, UK; formerly Camp Lehigh, USA | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, British Liaison to the U.S. Army | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = London, England | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | HistoryText = Margaret "Peggy" Carter was a British operative acting as a liaison to U.S. Army, specifically the Strategic Scientific Reserve. First Avenger Peggy served under Colonel Chester Phillips in the S.S.R. during WWII. She was assigned as a liaison from the British government to help combat against Hitler's top secret science division Hydra. She first met Steve Rogers at Colonel Phillips' training base and oversaw his and the other potential candidate's training for Operation: Rebirth. When Rogers was selected as the candidate, she escorted him to the U.S. Army's secret base in Brooklyn under a pawnshop. After Dr. Erskine was murdered in after Rogers' successful transformation, she followed the Rogers and the spy into the streets of Brooklyn and fired off several rounds into the car that the spy was escaping in. Colonel Phillips was given a new assignment to take the S.S.R. to Europe to take the fight directly to Hydra and made Agent Carter and Howard Stark apart of his staff. Agent Carter and Howard Stark helped Captain Rogers get to his destination to the secret Hydra base that allied POWs were held. Peggy soon developed a crush for Steve, though referred to it as "having faith in him". She was along with the company of soldiers led by Colonel Phillips to follow Captain Rogers into Hydra's last base of operations. After defeating Schmidt, Captain Rogers flew the Hydra plane into the Atlantic region. During his descent he expressed his grief about not being able to make his date with Agent Carter to her over the military radio frequency. Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter One year after Captain America's disappearance, Agent Carter has now become a member SSR, post World War II. She is stuck filing paperwork instead of working in field. One night while alone in the office, the telephone rings, informing Agent Carter of the location of the criminal organization known as Zodiac. She goes to the Zodiac base, takes out the Zodiac members single handed and is able to retrieve the serum. After the mission Agent Flynn, reprimands her for not going through the proper procedures. However the telephone rings, this time with Howard Stark on the other end. Stark informs Agent Flynn that Agent Carter will co-head the newly created S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Agent Flynn must personally assist Agent Carter packing her belongings. Marvel's The Avengers Peggy later retired to Winchester, United Kingdom, and was still alive after Rogers was found trapped in ice.Peggy's record was given to Steve Rogers after his return, in a deleted scene of Marvel's The Avengers shown here. | Powers = None | Abilities = She is an expert marksman, capable of a headshot against a target fleeing in a vehicle several dozen meters away, despite being momentarily distracted by a car bomb close by. She is also highly qualified in close quarters combat, and military trainer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Uniform | Transportation = Peggy uses a number of vehicles, including an unarmed transport plane piloted by Howard Stark, various army vehicles and even stolen Hydra Cars. | Weapons = A variety of weapons are used by Carter, including standard issued Thompson submachine guns, a M1911 Pistol, a Walther PPK, and stolen Hydra weapons powered by the Cosmic Cube. | Notes = * Peggy Carter is portrayed by Hayley Atwell in Captain America: The First Avenger and the Marvel One-Shot Agent Carter. Atwell will reprise her role for the upcoming film Captain America: The Winter Soldier. | Trivia = * Peggy was born on April 9, 1919. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:British Armed Forces members Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division members (Earth-199999)